


A Crinkly Raccoon

by Greenpoem



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABDL, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Diapers, Embarrassment, Infantilism, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpoem/pseuds/Greenpoem
Summary: Peter plays a prank on Rocket...It backfires





	A Crinkly Raccoon

“What the hell did you just give me!?”

“Leftovers from last night! What’s your problem!?”

“It tastes like someone vomited on it, placed it on the microwave and served it to me!”

“Mantis worked really hard on that! How dare you!”

The shouting filled the air of the ship, Quill and Rocket had been at each other's throat for a while, and things were kind of getting out of hand. 

Rocket had been locked up in his workshop for weeks now. Barely coming out for anything other than for water and food, the latter usually just consisting of energy bars that eventually ran out. Leading him to ransack the kitchen cabinets for anything he could munch on while he worked. Quill offered to reheat some leftovers for him, things didn’t go well after that.

“Screw this whole shit! I lost my appetite!”

“You get back here and apologize to Mantis!”

“She’s not here you fucker!” Rocket disappeared to his workshop, ready to be not seen by anyone again.

“Can you believe him!? Why is he acting like a baby!?” Quill asked Drax, who was quietly watching from the side.

“Well, compared to us, our furry friend is still young. He seemed exhausted, children tend to be irritable when tired.”

“That doesn’t excuse him to be an asshole!”

“He has always been an asshole, I thought that was well known?”

“Still!” Quill rubbed his temple, getting fed up of handling Rocket. Whatever project he’s working on down there better be worth all of this stress.

“You should just let him be, It has worked before, it should still work today” Drax said, not a fan of the method they’ve been using on him. If it was him he would have given Rocket a stern scolding for his actions, being locked up was never healthy for any child. “He is unapproachable in this condition. We will be there if he finally comes to his senses.” Drax walked away, leaving Peter to his own thoughts.

“Acting like a kid eh, well see,” Peter, being himself, started building a plan to get back at Rocket.

Night fell on the ship, and Rocket slept soundly, stirring lightly where he lay. As he drifted to consciousness, he felt like something was different. He only remembered being in his workshop, fighting the drowsiness as he felt a hand lifting him up. He would have fought back then, but his body didn’t let him, as the hand was warm and felt safe.

He woke up feeling so soft and comfortable, everything around him was. Arguing with himself to get up and move. He felt a sting of pressure from his bladder acting up, wanting release. If he got up now, he wouldn’t be able to feel the same comfort again going back, which he would regret… Rocket contemplated his choices. He had done this before on Groot, the big tree had never mind when he dribbled down a stream, but he wasn’t on Groot, he was on his bed. His private quarters. He did what his quick thinking gave him; he blindly grabbed what seemed to be a pillow, brought it to to his crotch hugging it softly, then letting his bladder empty out, hoping for the pillow to absorb it for easier clean up. It felt weird, like something not adding up. He felt the warm liquid pass out of him, it was there, he was sure, but he didn’t gave it much thought as he fell back to relaxation from emptying his bladder. The sensation was enough to send him back to sleep, soundly and content.

It was a sleep he had never felt before.

“What is this?” he said when he finally woke up and sat straight. He was hugging a giant blue rabbit doll, which he immediately threw away from the realization. The bed was dry, contradicting what he remembered. Pushing away the blankets he was met with a soft padding covering his hips like an underwear, something he has never seen before. He gave it a squeeze, noticing it was thick soft and wet. Not by much, but it was.

He gave it a few more squeeze, examining it, from front to back, filling the whole room with sounds of crinkling. Confused and curious, but after giving it a few more thoughts, the padding seemed to help him sleep better, and absorbed his urine when he didn’t want to move. So far it was quite efficient and useful.

Rocket felt more refreshed and energized after that amazing sleep, he hopped out of his bed and gave himself a look at the mirror, turning around, side to side. He didn’t quite know what to say about it.

“Bulky, kinda hard to walk in, hmm…” After giving it another squeeze, he went out to get some answers. He had a good idea who put him in such an attire, “Hey Quill!”

The human was in the middle of munching on a sandwich when he turned around, seeing the result of his plan: Rocket stood in the hall with just a shirt and the bulky diaper he had put him during the night. Quill choked on his food, and holding in a laugh “Y-yo! Rocket! Buddy, m-morning” He looked really freaking adorable!

“What is this? What’d you do to me!?” Rocket asked sternly, but not annoyed nor angry. Genuinely curious.

“It’s my way of saying sorry for what I did yesterday” He jokingly said with a smirk, wanting a reaction form the other, “You were tired, and acting like a baby. I should have known that you were cranky and just needed a good night's sleep. So, you know, I just treated you to that, and viola,” he gestures to Rockets padding.

“Oh, umm, thanks? I guess? I’m sorry too,” Rocket replied, kind of surprised. Quill usually got back at him with a prank, not something actually nice. “I was pretty shitty yesterday,” He felt no hint of irritation in his system, honestly feeling relaxed.

Quill was taken aback by Rockets response, “Huh? Umm… Sure?” giving his most confused look. He gives his friend a good look, noticing him acting a bit sheepish. Never having seen the other in such a state, “Are you...okay?”

“Can you just tell me what this is?” Rocket points to his padded crotch, “It’s really comfortable, never slept like I did last night before.”

“Wait, what?,” Quill said in surprise, “You’ve never seen a diaper before?”

“A diaper? Is this what it is? The hell is that?”

Quill went red and smirked as a new plan formed into his head, “Oh buddy.”

 

 

 

“I have returned,” Drax said, walking into the common room from an errand.

The room was empty, but a visible ear flickered and then poked up behind the captain's chair. It swiveled to face Drax and revealed Rocket, splayed out on the chair, relaxed and smirking, “Hey Drax, welcome back,” he smugly said.

Drax examined Rocket from head to toe, and lingered a while at his crotch, “Why are you wearing such undergarment?”

“Yeah like it? Pretty cool huh?” Rocket gave himself a squeeze as Drax stared, “It’s called a diaper, Quill got it for me, it’s really comfortable. You should try it!”

“Hmm… No thank you my friend, I would pass,” Drax replied, “I am a bit surprised, I wouldn’t have thought of you to like that.”

“Suit yourself, you’re missing out big guy! I slept really great last night with this thing on!” He proudly said, moving his paws and his legs to make himself crinkle. He explained what Quill has told him about, how it was used for long travels or work that required no disturbance. Rocket found it quite efficient and it would be a great help for most of his plans, he’ll be just in his workshop with his projects, cutting off bathroom breaks would give him more time and focus. It being so soft and comfortable was just a bonus!

“I am happy to hear that you did. If you are in need of a change, I do not mind performing the task for you.”

“A what?”

“A change of your garment. It looks used, must be uncomfortable if you’ve been in it since you woke up, and I think the stench would not be good for your fur, little one.”

“You saying I’m wet? I ain’t wet,” Rocket closed his legs in embarrassment, “What made you think that?”

“Those garments come with an indicator if it is used. Yours seems to have disappeared, meaning you would need to be changed out of it.”

Rocket peeked at the front of his diaper and noticed the blue line fades around the middle, the spot he’d assume to be wetting, “Bah! I know that! You think I didn’t?”

“Do you need assistance?”

“I know how to take care of myself Drax, I’ll never needed anybody's help getting dressed.” He looks over himself, flicking the tapes and the frills.

“I am aware of that, but it tends to leak if done alone. Having someone do it for you would lead to better results.” Drax offered.

“A-are you serious?”

“Of course, if I could help my friend, then I will,” he said in his straightforward tone.

“Hmm, alright! Do your thing then, change me!” Rocket seemed enthusiastic about it. Out of all of the crew he’s comfortable with, Drax would come in second, after Groot.

Drax, with Rockets permission, picked him up and laid him down on the table in the common area. Rocket didn’t completely laid down, wanting to see the process himself. Since he was asleep when Quill placed it on him, he’ll need to pay attention. He pointed where the rest of the pack was, and Drax bought out a piece and grabbed a bottle of powder.

Quill was snickering at his tablet; he had managed to capture some picture of Rocket walking around the ship in just a diaper! It was like a gold mine to him, some blackmail material when the time comes and when he tells Rocket what the diapers actually are. He saw Drax and walked over to him, reaching out his tablet to show the big guy, but stopped in his tracks as he saw Drax take out a diaper from the pack and unfold it, while Rocket lay splayed in front of him, “Drax… What are you doing?”

“Oh, hello there friend Quill. I am just assisting our furry friend here on changing his undergarments. You seem to have left him in it when he needed a new one.” He bluntly said, as he untaped Rockets diaper.

“Yeah Quill! Drax said I could have gotten a rash or something! Take responsibility why don't yah, you're the one who put me in this.”

“Would you like to take over?”

“Huh?” Quill muttered, dumbfounded of the situation.

“I assume you know? Since you gave him this gift?”

Quill glanced back and forth between the two that was looking at him, then to the diaper in Drax’s hand, then to Rocket’s untapped diapered crotch… What was happening!? “Pfft, of course I do. But since you've already started, you go and finish it,” is what his brain went with.

With no further complaints, Drax continued. The diaper was peeled off and the sensation of being exposed hit Rocket as the cold air brushed him. Rocket slowly realizing how embarrassing this actually was. He glanced over at the two males looking over him as his bits got covered in white. Then suddenly his legs were brought up, exposing his rear to the other two as that gets powdered as well. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to stop the whole thing, Drax kept on powdering his whole hips.

Peter went all red seeing his friend exposed to them like that. He still couldn't believe what was happening. Though he did catch a glance of it when he diapered Rocket up that night, he did not give himself the pleasure to awe on it like today. Drax on the other hand seemed controlled about the whole thing.

Drax brings the front up and properly tapes the diaper. With that, Rocket finally releases a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. If it wasn’t for his fur, everyone could have seen how red he was. The three gave each other a silent look, almost feeling awkward. Quill could not htake it anymore and left the room, his plan seemingly having backfired.

Drax patted Rockets diaper front, giving it a gentle squeeze and making it crinkle, “There we go, all done my friend. “

Rocket probably couldn’t get any redder than he already was under his fur, “T-thanks Drax,” he said, Drax's hand doesn't leave him and still feeling him up.

“You are welcome my friend, I am glad to have help you in your time of need,” Drax’s hand finally lifting from Rocket, leaving him to breathe heavily.

“H-how are you good at this? If… T-that's okay for me to ask?” He looked up to Drax from the table, feeling small and tingly.

“I had experience from my daughter, she had worn these garments back then as well.”

“Oh… really? That's… that's nice to hear…” what was he saying? “Are there other things you do with her after a change?”

“I do, it is usually before her nap or bedtime, so I rock her to sleep.” He saw the other’s curious look as he told his story, “Would you like a demonstration?”

Although embarrassed by the whole thing, something inside Rocket didn't want Drax to stop whatever he was doing. It was making Rocket feel warm inside, so he nodded up to Drax.

Drax picked him up and gently laid him on his chest, placing a hand below him for support and slowly caresses his head and back, minding the implant. 

Rockets paws automatically wrapped themselves over the giants neck, and laid his head on Drax’s shoulders, where it fit perfectly. Strong but tender hand rubbed his fur, he couldn't help but purr. When was the last time he was held like this? Back when Groot was still huge, Rocket would perch on his branches like this whenever possible. But this seemed different. 

Rocket’s whole weight was on the giant. If he lets go of his grip, the hand under him would keep him still on Drax's chest. He tested that hypothesis, and suddenly burns red as he realized that his whole weight is being held by the hand that's right on his butt. 

“Do not worry, I am right here.” Drax whispered in his ear, rocking him up and down, and squeezing his diapered rump.

“Umm, yeah, okay....”

“I believe a single good night's sleep is not enough to compensate the weeks you have missed. If you wish to sleep here, I would not mind it. I will keep you comfortable.” Drax’s hands rubbed him so gently, from between the ears to the base of his tail, slowly, and soothing, brushing every fur it came across.

“Alright, I ain't complaining if you offer,” Rocket purrs, closing his eyes and just let the huge guy holding him to keep the nightmares at bay.

 

 

Rocket woke up a bit later to find himself hugging a much smaller frame than what he remembered before going to sleep. But remembering that he was hugging someone before he went to sleep was enough to jolt him a bit. 

First thing he notice was Drax, sitting across from him, reading a book. The next was that it was a sleeping Peter Quill he was hugging onto now.

“He said he wanted to a turn on holding you,” Drax whispered, “You clung to him nicely when we switch. Did you have a good sleep?”

Rocket nodded softly. Though it seemed a sleep and comfortable, he could feel that Quill had a good handful of his padded rear. The base of his tail was between Quill’s thumb and index, while the rest of the hand cupped his rump perfectly.

He squirmed a bit, but that led Quill to also squirm, causing his hand to give that padded rump a good squeeze, Rocket yelps a bit from it. 

“Oh, bud, sorry.” Quill murmurs, “Did I wake you?”

“Nah, I was already awake,” he sheepishly said, still hugging onto Quill, not wanting to make eye contact.

“Want to get down now? Get some food? You were out quite a while.”

If he moved right now, he wouldn't be able to get this same warm and comforting feeling again if he came back “I'm good, let's just stay like this.” His stomach grumbled right after.

“Doesn't sound like good, c’mon, let's go fix something up with Drax,” Peter said, as he tried to get up from the chair.

“No, stay like this, I don't wanna move,” Rocket held on tighter to the human.

“Dude, you've skipped food and sleep, it's time for food now.”

“Can't make me.” he grabbed the top of the chair, to keep himself from going anywhere.

Quill tries to pry him off but Rocket’s grip on him is too good.

“Not to worry, I'll bring something over you my friend,” Drax said, standing up from his spot and going to the kitchen.

The two laid back down on the chair. Quill rocked Rocket up and down, making his diaper crinkle inside the quiet ship. Rocket didn’t mind how he was being treated. He was tired, hungry, and he felt like he was being taken care off, which was something he wanted to feel for a long time now, so he let it be. The hand on his diaper that made him crinkle was hard to ignore though. It made him blush and hug the other quite softly, closing his eyes to maybe go back to sleep.

A nipple was presented to his muzzle, on instinct Rocket nibbled on it and sucked, “Drink this,” Said Drax “It will be enough for today, then you can go back to sleep little one.”

Rocket didn’t question it, and kept on sucking on the nipple that was in his muzzle, slowly drinking the whole thing. He felt its warm milky taste going down his throat and into his tummy, bringing a small smile to his face, while still comfortably laid down over Quill.

It soon emptied, and Rocket felt quite full from it. The grumble in his tummy subsided, he let himself relax even more.

He heard the other two softly talking, but his mind couldn't comprehend what was being said. Hands brushed his fur, the way he has always liked it, avoiding his implants as it goes. Hands on his diaper gave him a few more squeeze, making him crinkle and blush. Rocket purred as he felt his body just give in to gravity, feeling himself melting on to the person he was hugging. It felt nice, safe, comforting, warm and giddy inside him.

“Sleep tight bud, we’ll be here.”

And so he did.


End file.
